A number of convertible tables are known in the art. These include tables which convert into a carrying case or a two wheel dolly. Other tables may include wheels mounted within the table surface so that they can be flipped over and used as a cart. Still other tables, such as banquet tables, include wheels so that many of the them can be stacked one on top of another for easily transporting the tables. A need exists for a convertible table/cart which has features not found in these convertible tables. In particular, a need exists for a sturdy and durable apparatus which quickly and easily converts between a table and a cart.